


The Morning After

by CrazybyChoice



Series: Time is Irrelevant [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazybyChoice/pseuds/CrazybyChoice
Summary: Here Barry and Iris are the morning after Abra Kadabra leaves to face justice on Earth - 19 and the fallout after Caitlin Snow's unexpected death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all...this is just a very short drabble that came to me after episode 3x18. It's actually my first drabble that isn't raunchy and sex filled! I hope you like. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!!!

The sun beams brightly through the expensive drapery in their bedroom, but Barry refuses to leave the cocoon of comfort that consists of a mountain of plush pillows, cream colored egyptian cotton sheets with matching comforter and the warm naked body lying peacefully entangled with him. He looks down at the beauty wrapped in his arms and inhales her scent before reaching for her hand and placing a tender kiss to the ring adorning the third finger of her left hand. Iris shifts in his arms and answers his gesture by peppering his chest with kisses. 

 

“Good morning, babe!” she muffles into his broad chest. 

 

“No! I refuse to believe it’s already morning and I refuse to get up.” 

 

“Well you were the one who kept us up all night, ‘Mr. I don’t need to rest between rounds of sex.’ “

 

“I didn’t hear you complaining last night. Matter of fact the only thing I heard from you was ‘Barry, Barry. Oh my God, Barry!’ “ he teases as he imitates the high pitch of her voice. 

 

“Shut up, I don’t sound like that! Oh, and I’m definitely not complaining. In fact I was hoping for a re-enactment.” 

 

“That can always be arranged.” Barry croons as he settles them both further in the safe haven of their king size bed.

 

The couple starts to enjoy the prelude to the intimacy of joining themselves as one, not forgetting the threats that loom over them, but rather taking solace in the fact that they both are still alive and in love. Barry had received the call last night about Caitlin’s death and resurrection as Killer Frost. He mourned the loss of his friend, but he could only focus on the what was tangible at the moment. All of his energy went into Iris. So he had spent the night making love to his fiance’, pouring all of his love, hope, and fear into her very soul. 

 

Julian had been upset that the Flash wouldn’t go out and bring Killer Frost back to Star Labs, but Cisco understood Barry’s position. She was not their friend, and most definitely not part of their family. Their friend Caitlin had died when her heart stopped beating and Killer Frost was just a powerful meta human who resembled their loved one. Frost’s brief appearances before the complete transformation had shown them that recruiting her as part of team Flash was never going to happen and Barry couldn’t have his concentration split when he still had Savitar and the prospect of Iris’ murder on the horizon. 

 

Although Barry and Iris were grief stricken at the loss of Caitlin, they both knew the arrival of Killer Frost meant that the future was unfolding in a manner that left little to change. They had no major events left to tweak, so in the end it would have to come down to a head to head face off with Savitar to prevent Iris’ murder. 

 

Barry physically shakes his thoughts of the previous night from his brain and slowly enters his lover. They both sigh at the feeling of being complete and Barry briefly thinks ‘Bring it on Savitar! There’s no way in hell I’ll let you take her from me.’ and then he begins to move with the confines of her womanhood, setting a slow rhythmic grinding pace and all is forgotten again until after they reach the plateau of bliss.


End file.
